


Snowed In

by sassy_pelican



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: Steve, Bucky and reader get snowed in due to a big snowstorm.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Language, pure fluff, super-soldiers, nothing really.

Steve hated the cold. Bucky hated the cold. Neither of them wanted to move from their small apartment in Brooklyn. Each time you told them to move somewhere warmer, something you would completely down with to be honest, they looked at you like you had three heads.

Days like this however, they almost wished they had taken your advice.

It was cold, far colder than it normally is for this time of year. The subsequent snowstorm didn’t help matters. You understood their dislike for the cold; it reminded them both of their past, yet as you looked out the window, you couldn’t help but stare at the white falling snowflakes in awe.

“Doll, we’re cold.” Steve whines cuddled into Bucky’s chest.

“Steven, you have five layers on, and the heat is almost stifling.”

“But we’re cold Y/N.” Bucky replies, his own pitiful whine almost making you laugh.

“Don’t give me that Barnes.” You eye him. “You’re no better.” He probably has on every piece of fluffy clothing he owns, a cup of steaming hot chocolate in hand.

“But doll …”

“But nothing.” Your own hands grip your mug of steaming liquid tighter. “I am _sweating_ you have it so hot in here. The two of you have plenty of warmth.”

“But we miss you.” Steve whines louder. You roll your eyes and groan.

“I’m across the damn room Stevie!”

“Language.” Bucky quips.

“They told you too?”

“Of course.” Bucky laughs. “They just don’t know that you’re one of the worst foul-mouths there is.”

“If that isn’t the truth.” You comment.

“No. Only cuddling girlfriends get to comment.”

“James Barnes, if you don’t stop whining …”

“But being cold reminds me of _there_.”

“I know what it reminds you of Bucky, and while I have the upmost sympathy for you and what you went through, I am not gong to sweat my ass off in my own home between the two men I love just because the two of you are _cold_. Not to mention that you can’t possibly be cold anymore and you both are walking heaters anyway.”

“But Y/N …”

“But Steve …”

Even though you really don’t want to, their puppy-dog eyes and whining voices are wearing you down. You know you’ll be hot, hell you already all and you have nowhere close to the amount of clothes they have on.

“We won’t put the blanket over you.” Bucky concedes, even though you know that is a bold-faced lie.

“That’s a lie and you both know it.” However, even despite your words, you start to walk toward them.

“Y/N? Are you gonna cuddle?” Steve smiles, you stop.

“If you so much as mock me Rogers you won’t get any sex for a week.”

“That’s a little harsh.” Bucky says quietly but loud enough for you to hear.

“Would like to be added to that Bucky?” Your teasing, but withholding sex always works, even if you all know you don’t really mean it; there is no way you could go without them for a week when they both are still here.

“Fine.”

You sit between them for a while, dozing off a few times, each of them doing the same. The sound of kids screaming and laughing wakes you though. It sounds so much like what you sounded like years ago.

“Guys.”

“Huh?” They both reply, voices groggy and raspy.

“I wanna move over to the window so I can see outside.”

“Okay.”

In the true awkward way only the three of you can, you fumble with the blanket and shuffle across the floor in your fuzzy socks to the window.

“I’m cold.” Bucky mumbles after a few minutes.

“Oh, for fucks sake! Its winter and it’s a snowstorm, it’s supposed to be fucking cold!”


End file.
